


High School Never Ends

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Nicole, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nerd Nicole, New Girl Waverly, Shy Nicole, Sloppy Makeouts, Truck Makeout, quiet Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: Waverly Earp is new in town. Everyone loves her, but tells her to stay away from the so called "freak" Nicole Haught. When Waverly ends up spilling her coffee on this red headed beauty....Her life changes forever.





	1. Coffee Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, It's been a while since I have made a fic. I know this fic will be multiple chapters, but I don't know how many yet. If you all have any suggestions for me as this fic goes along please leave a comment. Constructive criticism helps me a lot. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!!

The first day of school is always the worst. But try going to a new school on the first day of school all together. New classes, new hallways, new administrators, hell, even new school lunches. These were the things on Waverly Earp's mind as she is walking down the hallway of her new high school. Purgatory High. 

Waverly Earp is new in town and she's got it all. The gorgeous smile, the beautiful figure, the wonderful brain, and even her award winning kindness. Every girl wanted to be her and every boy wanted to be with her! And it's the first day of school! The first people that Waverly met were Chrissy Nedley and Stephanie Jones, both were obviously cheerleaders. Chrissy, of course was wonderful and very welcoming of Waverly. Stephanie on the other hand was obviously the schools main bitch, the most popular girl in school.

"So Waves, you excited for your first day here?" Chrissy asked excitedly.

"Um I mean I guess...I'm kind of nervous." Waverly replied.

"Well it looks like you have admirers there Earp!" Stephanie chimed in.

Waverly turned her head to the right and what she saw disgusted her. There he was, Champ Hardy, the football team quarterback, and the most popular guy in school, eyeing Waverly up and down like she was a meat ornament. Waverly pulled her lip up in disgust and rolled her eyes and the boy-man. "Yeeeeaaaaah, not my type." Waverly snapped.

"What??" Stephanie screeched "Champ is everyone's type, any girl would be lucky to have him!!!" Stephanie stared at Champ with fire in her eyes. This caused Waverly to roll her eyes again. 'They're perfect for each other she thought.'

Waverly was then brought out of her thoughts and Stephanie came up behind her to whisper a warning in her ear.

"Stay back here comes the freak we don't want her to contaminate you with her dykeness."

As Waverly turned her head. Her jaw dropped. There walking down the hallway was the most beautiful woman she had ever scene. With fiery red hair and square rimed glasses, wearing a Nirvana t-shirt, a flannel, black skinny jeans, and black converse high tops. Waverly was brought out of her trance by a slam and her beauty lying on the floor in pain.

"Watch where you're going dyke!!!" Champ screamed. But the girl didn't do anything just stared up in defeat and began to pick up her books. Waverly was about to go help the girl and give Champ a piece of her mind, when the bell rang.

"Come on Waves, we're going to be late." Chrissy said as she grabbed Waverly and dragged her to Chemistry class.

_

When lunch rolled around Chrissy, Stephanie, and Waverly were all sitting together. Along with a few other people, Champ, Rosita, Perry, and B-train. Waverly couldn't get her mind off the red head the entire morning and hadn't seen her all day. Waverly didn't even know this girl and she was having withdrawal. Then she finally saw her, but something was wrong. The redhead was sitting by herself at her own table with headphones in her ears and music blaring. Waverly was so confused. 'Who would leave this beauty to sit by herself?' Waverly wondered. She was once again brought out her thoughts by Champ.

"Hey Dyke, you like pizza?" At this Champ then threw his pizza at the redhead's back. The redhead showed no reaction. Just let the pizza hit her and fall to the ground. Her flannel was ruined and Waverly's blood began to boil. Waverly was about to say something but the redhead got up from her spot, dumped her tray, and left the cafeteria. 

-

The next day Waverly wasn't as nervous as she was yesterday. She was feeling good today and met up with Chrissy and Stephanie right away. She was walking down the hall with a smile and a hot coffee in her hand. While she was having a conversation with Chrissy, not watching where she was going, she ran into a tall figure spilling her hot coffee all over the figure. Waverly was scared out her mind until she looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Watch where your going freak!!" Stephanie shouted

"Hey, good job Waverly, way to spill hot coffee on the dyke here!" Champ laughed. But Waverly didn't hear them. She was too focused on the girl in front of her. Today she was wearing a WHITE Blink182, now with a big brown coffee stain on it. Waverly was about to apologize when the girl looked at her in terror, then ran away. Everyone around her continued to laugh and pat her on the back for the supposed 'good' job that she did.

"Waverly are you okay?" Chrissy asked

"W-who is that girl?" Waverly asked.

"Oh her? That's Nicole Haught, but you can call her freak, that's what everybody else calls her." Stephanie replied. Waverly was shocked how could someone treat that beautiful girl like a freak. She is anything but. Maybe there is more to her story? And Waverly Earp was determined to find out.


	2. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!!

After Waverly's little incident Nicole went to Nurse Lucado's office to get check out to make sure she didn't have any serious burns. Now Nicole is use to this sort of thing. Being in the Nurse's office that is. Nicole, is what everyone at Purgatory High considers a freak. Ever since Nicole's whole family cast her out when she was 14 for being gay, Nicole Haught became mute. She doesn't talk to anyone. After years and years of schooling, that her aunt and uncle paid for, Nicole learned sign language to communicate with people. Almost all of the teacher's know it, but for those who don't, Nicole just writes to them on a piece of paper. 

Nicole's life has never been easy. The students at Purgatory High don't understand that, yet they continue to torment her just because they think they can. Nicole doesn't have any friends, nobody wants to be friends with the "freak who can't speak," so, Nicole just keeps to herself.

"Nicole Haught, here we are again." Nurse Lucado sighs

"Hello Mrs. Lucado." Nicole signs in defeat. "You look nice today." Nicole expresses with a guilty smile. 

"Nicole one of these days I am going to make you go back and give those kids a piece of your mind." Lucado smiles. At that Nicole just shrugs and smirks. Lucado takes Nicole back to the Nurses station and has her take her ruined shirt off.

"So what exactly happened Nicole." Lucado asks as she starts to examine Nicole's burn.

"Well, I was just walking down the hallway and the new girl ran into me. She wasn't paying attention and she accidentally spilt her scolding hot coffee all over me." Nicole explains. Lucado nods in understanding. "Well it looks like you are a little burnt but nothing severe, just rub some cooling lotion on it and just relax a bit after school." The nurse explains. "But I have my speech class with Mrs. Holliday after school today." Nicole signs. "Oh yes that's right." Lucado remembers. "I will give you an ice pack to keep the burns relaxed until you get home, okay?" At this Nicole nods and then she remembers. She digs into her pocket and hands Nurse Lucado a $20 bill. "What is this for?" Lucado asks. "Just in case the new girl comes in by some chance and asks if I am okay." Nicole signs. "But why the money?" Lucado asks confused. "So she can buy a new coffee." Nicole signs. At that Lucado scoffs. "You Nicole Haught are too good for this world." Nicole then shrugs, smiles, and waves goodbye to head off to her next class.

-  
Waverly spent the whole day looking for Nicole but couldn't seem to find her. She finally went to the nurses office to see if she was still there, when she got there, nothing. When she was about to leave the nurse got her attention.

"Can I help you with something dear?" The nurse asks politely

"Um, no that's alright I was actually just looking for someone." Waverly replies sweetly.

"This someone wouldn't happen to be a redhead who had coffee spilt on her this morning would it?" Lucado smirks as Waverly's face paled. "U-um, y-yeah actually." Waverly replies embarrassed.

"Well you actually missed her about an hour ago dear, but she did leave something for you." When Waverly hears this she is confused, but then is handed a $20 bill. "What's this?" the brunette asked. "That my dear is from the poor girl you spilt coffee on. She wanted me to give this to you so you could buy yourself a new cup of coffee." When Lucado said this Waverly got tears in her eyes. "That is the sweetest thing I have every heard." Waverly mumbled. "Well Nicole Haught is one of the good ones." Lucado replied. Waverly was brought out of her trance and had one question on her tongue. "Why do people make fun of Nicole so much? They make her sound like this horrible thing, when I can't seem to find something that is wrong with her." Waverly asked. At that Lucado sighed. "My dear it is not my story to tell, but all I ask is that you do not make her life anymore of a slice hell than it already is and has been. That girl has been through enough already Ms. Earp." Waverly then nods her head. "Do you know where I can find her?" Waverly asks. "She is at her afternoon session of speech with Mrs. Holiday." Lucado replied. Waverly then nods her head gives a quick 'Thank you' and a wave is on her way.

-  
Now, what a lot of people know is that Mrs. Holiday aka Wynonna Earp, is not only Waverly Earp's sister, but she is also the teacher at Purgatory High for Special Education and speech. Wynonna and Nicole have a very strong bond. Wynonna has always looked out for Nicole and always helps Nicole through what ever she needs. For the past few years Wynonna has been helping Nicole with her sign language as well as helping with a little bit of Nicole speech to help get her talking again. Wynonna doesn't push, but she has a good feeling that this year might be the year she could get Nicole Haught talking again.

"Alright Haught I think we are done for today. Everything is improving a great amounts since you were last here." Wynonna replies happily. Nicole then smiles. She's always liked Mrs. Holiday she never made Nicole feel like an outsider, she always made Nicole feel special.

"So Haught, do you want to tell me what happened this morning before first period?" Wynonna asks skeptically. Nicole looks down at her hands and shrugs. She then starts to bite her nails anxiously. "Stop that Nicole Haught!" Wynonna scolds pulling Nicole's hand away from her mouth. "It wasn't Champ was it? Because if so I will kick that washed up rodeo clowns ass so ha-" Nicole then gets Wynonna's attention to explain, but before she can they are interrupted. Interrupted by Waverly Earp herself who seems to be out of breath and with eyes wide.

"Babygirl!!" Wynonna screeches.

"Finally I found you!" Waverly stares at Nicole.

"Awe Babygirl. You were looking for me? That's so sweet!." Wynonna says and is about to go in for a hug, but Waverly backs away. "No not you, her!" Waverly points as Nicole. Nicole then has fear in her eyes. 'Oh no' she thinks, 'another one to beat me up now. Great now the short, cute one is after me.' Nicole gets up, takes off her glasses and comes closer to Waverly and is expecting a punch to the face, but what she gets is gentle hands on her face. Nicole squints one eye open in confusion, and is met with beautiful green eyes. "Are you okay?" Waverly asks concerned. "I didn't mean to run into you and spill hot coffee on you, I just wasn't paying attention and Chrissy was talking about cheerleading tryouts, and the next thing you know I have run into a really cute girl with hot coffee all over her, and I can't even apologi-" "Babygirl!" Wynonna interrupts. "Breathe."

Waverly then takes and deep breath and sticks her hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Waverly, Waverly Earp." Waverly is expecting a introduction, but is met with silence and a frightened Nicole, who is looking at Wynonna for help. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Waverly asks in a worried tone. "Did I do something wrong? Oh jeez of course I did, didn't I?" Nicole then shook her head at Waverly and then looked to Wynonna for help again. Wynonna then nods in understanding, and looks at Waverly. "Sit down babygirl." Waverly did, but it made her even more worried. Nicole then sat next to her but kept her head down and started to bite her nails again anxiously. "Hey, don't bite those beautiful nails it's a bad habit." Waverly scolds sweetly and grabs Nicole's hand and puts in her lap rubbing her thumb up and down Nicole's wrist softly. Nicole stares in shock at this movement, but doesn't pull away.

At this moment Wynonna smiles. "Babygirl, now I want you to listen and listen carefully." Wynonna gets serious and Waverly nods. "What I am about to tell you will not be something to make fun of Nicole for. This is a safe space for her and if I so much as here one insult from you like I hear from the other students, I will kick your ass so fast you won't even see it coming. I don't care if you are my sister. You got it?" Waverly nods seriously again hand still grasped in Nicole's "Alright, Nicole you okay?" Wynonna asks and Nicole nods. "Waverly Nicole hasn't been talking to you because she can't. Nicole is mute Waverly." Waverly gets tears in her eyes but then nods her head for Wynonna to continue. "Nicole has been mute since she was 14 years old after she was thrown out of her own home for coming out to her parents. She then had to move in with her aunt and uncle, who are more of parents to Nicole that her real ones are. She then learned sign language by the time she was 16. After school she comes to my room for help on her signing as well as speech and language." Waverly then turns her head to Nicole who has her head down in shame. Waverly takes Nicole's chin in her hand and forces her to look up. "That's amazing." Waverly tells Nicole sweetly and Nicole's smiles. "She's been though a lot Waverly, please don't put her through anymore." Waverly nods. "Can you teach me sign language Wynonna?" Waverly asks, which causes Nicole's eyes to pop out of her head in fear. "Babygirl, learning sign language takes a lot of time to learn, it is not easy." "I don't care, Wynonna, I want to learn!" Waverly says reluctantly. "Okay fine, we can start Monday morning Waves." At that Wynonna gets up and leaves the room. Waverly then stares at Nicole with a smile on her face. Nicole then pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing something down. After she is done she shows it to Waverly. 'Are you sure you want to learn? You don't have to. I don't want you to get made fun of because of me. You don't deserve it. You should probably just stay away from me to keep your reputation and your friends.' Waverly reads this and then throws down the paper which startles Nicole. She then grasps both of Nicole's hands and looks into her eyes. 

"I don't care what other people think Nicole. Those people don't control my life. I want to learn because it sounds like something amazing to me. I haven't known you for that long Nicole Haught, but I can't stop thinking about you. I like you and I want to get to know you, and I want to do it the way you are most comfortable with...if you will let me." Once she is finished Nicole just smiles at her and nods. "Now," Waverly begins. "Let's get back to what I came her to do originally." Nicole looks as Waverly in confusion, but nods at her to proceed. Waverly smiles but then asks the question that Nicole never thought she would ever hear.

"Will you go on a date with me Nicole Haught?"

Nicole was still in a state of shock, but she picked up the paper Waverly threw on the ground and wrote her answer.

"It would be an honor Waverly Earp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the relationship begin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!!

Tonight's the night and Waverly is nervous beyond belief. "Wynonna!!" Waverly screams while throwing clothes all over the room. "Have you seen my floral dress?!?" "Baby girl calm down I'm pretty sure it is in your closet!" Wynonna shouts back. Waverly looks and then finds what she is looking for. Her mind is running a million miles per hour, this date has been on her mind all week, not a day went by when she didn't think about Nicole. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Wynonna shout. "Waverly your date is here." Waverly quickly got changed into her floral dress, black heels, hair down in curls, and red lipstick. When she came down the stairs, and her breath was taken away by the beautiful devil right in front of her. Nicole was dressed in a maroon button up with a black tie, khaki skinny dress pants, her glasses, and brown high top dress shoes. She also had a portable white board with her, with which she started to write something down and Waverly waited patiently for her to finish writing.

Once Nicole was done she handed the board politely to Waverly. It read 'Hello Waverly, you look very beautiful. :)" Waverly started to blush after she read it, but she then replied. "Thank you Nicole, you look gorgeous as well." It was Nicole's turn to blush now. Nicole then took the board back and began to write again. It then read 'Are you ready to go beautiful?' At that Waverly nodded her head and took Nicole's hand and dragged her out of the house towards her 2011 Chevy Silverado. Nicole opened the passenger side door for Waverly to get in and then went around to the driver's side. Nicole drove out of the Homestead towards town. The truck was filled with comfortable silence all the way to town, and was only interrupted by Waverly giving Nicole directions.

-  
The date was going great so far. Waverly and Nicole got to know each other a lot better, no matter how difficult it might have been with the white board. They both had fun, everyone at the restaurant was very polite. The waiter the couple had even know sign languages in order to talk to Nicole, and Nicole left him a $20 tip for his wonderful service. The couple was just about to leave the restaurant when they ran into some trouble. Champ.

"Hey Waverly!" Champ waved excitedly, but his attitude then changed when he looked over at Nicole. "What the fuck are you doing with her!" Champ said disgustedly. "For your information Champ, this beautiful woman has a name and I am on a date with her. So I am politely going to tell you to fuck off." Waverly replies. Champ scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You're kidding me right? A hot piece of ass like you with a freak like that." At that remark Nicole tensed and kept her head down. Waverly noticed this and her blood started to boil. She wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist and placed her head on Nicole's chest, and snuggled closer to her. 

"Well Champ, since you are so inclined to know. Nicole is the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She is sweet and kind even when she has no reason to be. You Champ are so bigoted and small minded that you will never be half the person Nicole is. So now I must kindly ask you to step aside and let us continue on with our date." Waverly then drags Nicole away from the restaurant back to the truck, but not with out hearing Champ mumble a "You'll get tired of her Waverly, trust me."

-  
Once back in the truck Nicole and Waverly sat there for minutes which felt like hours. Nicole then began to write something on the white board. Once finish she handed it to Waverly 'Champ's right Waves, I'm a freak. Someone as beautiful as you deserves better than me. I don't want you to be in the same position as I am in. Take my word for it Waverly, you don't deserve this.' Waverly read this and got tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that about yourself Nicole Haught." Waverly scolded. "I don't care what Champ or anyone else thinks. They may think you're a freak but I don't. I see a beautiful woman who takes so much shit from everyone else, and she doesn't deserve it." Waverly takes a deep breath. "I want to be with you Nicole Haught. For as long as you will let me." At that Nicole gets tears in her eyes. She then grabs Waverly's face in both her hands and kisses her. Waverly tenses, but before she can react Nicole pulls away, eyes wide with fear. She grabs the white board, frantically writing down an apology, but Waverly grabs the board from her hands and throws it into the backseat. 

Waverly then climbs over the center console to straddle Nicole's lap. She takes Nicole's face into her hands and kisses her softly, but with a passion. Nicole reacts instantly. She feels like she is in a dream and feels that if she were to open her eyes it would all disappear. Nicole places her hands on Waverly's waist and squeezes gently when Waverly dips her tongue in the red head's mouth. Nicole then moves her hands slowly down to Waverly's ass and squeezes. Waverly let's out a soft squeal of surprise at movement, which causes Nicole to freak out and move her hands back to where they were on her hips. Waverly stops for a moment and looks at Nicole. She then smirks and takes Nicole's hand that were on her hips and places them right back on her ass. Waverly then kisses down Nicole's jaw and whispers in her ear. "It's okay Nicole, I like your hands where they belong." At that Nicole let's out a soft moan and finds Waverly's lips again. 

They continue to make out for a few more minutes, when Nicole stops them, and Waverly let's out a groan of protest. Nicole then grabs the board and writes 'I should probably get you home. I promised I would have you home before midnight. It's 11:30 now.' Waverly groans and pecks Nicole on the lips a couple more times, but then reluctantly gets off of Nicole's lap. Nicole smirked, but then starts the ignition and drives them back to the Homestead.

-  
Once they got to the Homestead Nicole was the first to get out of the car. She then rounded to the passenger side to let Waverly out. She took Waverly's hand and walked her to the door. Once they were in front of the door they faced each other.

"This is me." Waverly said shyly and Nicole just nodded and smiled.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Waverly asked curiously as she started to pull Nicole in by her hands and laid them on her waist. She then placed her own hands around Nicole's neck to play with her hair. At the question Nicole smiled and nodded her head vigorously. Waverly then smiled, and kissed Nicole again. This one softer, but not any less passionate than the previous ones they shared. They both smiled into the kiss, but then began to pull away. They looked into each others eyes and became enchanted with each other. Waverly stayed in the position they were in, but broke Nicole out of her trance, to ask one very important question.

"Nicole Haught, will you be my girlfriend.?"

Nicole had a wild grin on her face, but then picked Waverly up and spun her around. Waverly squealed, but then Nicole set her down. Nicole then grabbed Waverly's face softly, and kissed her passionately. She then broke the kiss and pulled Waverly into a big hug. Nicole Haught, then did something that she had not done in 4 years. The word that she spoke, Waverly heard. No matter how quiet it was, she still got a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Nicole's response.

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	4. The Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Wayhaught fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful comments!! They honestly make my day!! I will make sure and do my very best not to disappoint you wonderful readers! Thank you again!

It had been a couple of weeks since Nicole and Waverly's date and things had never been better. They never talked about Nicole saying her first word after 4 years, but even after the date Nicole never said a word, she continued to use sign language, which Waverly did not mind one bit.

Their relationship was going great, and yeah people gave Nicole even more crap than before, but it was nothing that Waverly couldn't handle for her girl. Waverly also managed to learn sign language. She picked up on it pretty quickly, but is still pretty rusty.  
Waverly's life had never been better and she hoped that Nicole felt the same way. It was a Monday morning at school and Waverly was going to meet her wonderful girlfriend at her locker, but she noticed that she wasn't there like she usually is. Waverly became confused. 'Maybe I missed her.' she thought. Waverly then shrugged it off and went to her first hour class, hoping to see the redhead at some point in the day. 

As Waverly got to her 8th period class, she became frustrated. 'Where the hell is she?' Waverly thought. 'Is she avoiding me?' She was then interrupted by Chrissy. "Hey Waves, you look upset. What's wrong?" Waverly let out a deep sigh but then asked. "Have you seen Nicole at all today?" Chrissy just gave Waverly and shrug, but then replied. "Sorry Wave, Can't say that I have seen your girl." Now Chrissy was one of the minimal people that actually supported Waverly's relationship, right along with Rosita, Jeremy, and Perry. Stephanie on the other hand said she never wanted to be associated with the girlfriend of the freak of the school. Waverly couldn't say that she was disappoint in that one. She was then brought out of her thoughts by Chrissy. "Maybe you should go check with the office to find out where she is." Chrissy offered.

Waverly thought about it. She thought it was a good idea. But her mind kept wandering to the worst case scenario. When the bell rang Waverly sprinted out of the classroom, making a bee-line right towards Wynonna's office. As she was sprinting she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into Wynonna.

"Whoa babygirl. Where's the fire?" Wynonna asked in surprise.

"Have you seen Nicole at all today? Because I feel like she is avoiding me, she hasn't answered my texts, and I haven't seen her at all today. I mean did I do something wro-" "Waverly calm down!" Wynonna chimes in. "Nicole is sick today. She has the flu. She probably didn't answer because she is either sleeping or puking her guts out." Wynonna explains.

Waverly felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but she then went into protective girlfriend mode. "How long as she been sick? Where is she? Is she okay? Have she seen a doctor?" "Waverly!" Wynonna interrupts again. "2 days, At home, yes, and yes. Now get out of my office and go see your girlfriend before I drive you there myself." At that Waverly smiles and runs out of the building to go take care of her best baby.

-  
Once Waverly gets to Nicole's place she grabs all of the grocery bags filled with all the essential she needs to care of her baby. Flu medicine, chicken soup, club soda, you name it. She got to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door was answered by Nicole's Uncle. Xavier Dolls. Now Waverly had never met Mr. Dolls, only Nicole's aunt, but from what she has heard is that Dolls is a military man, very protective of Nicole, with a strong disliking for Nicole's parents. "Can I help you?" Dolls says in a gruff voice.

Waverly gulps but then answers with a stutter. "Y-yes sir, my name is W-Waverly Earp. Is Nicole here?" Dolls' expression turned soft. "You're Nicole's Waverly." At that Waverly blushed. "Yes sir, I am." "Well come on in Waverly it is nice to finally meet the girl Nicole won't shut up about." Dolls brings Waverly into the house, which Waverly had never seen before. Waverly looks around the old, but beautifully big house, with gorgeous archways and a beautiful mantel. 

"Nicole is in the living room on the couch sleeping. You can go on in, I have to go back to work and won't be back until tomorrow night. My wife should be back a little later though. Please make yourself at home and if you get hungry help yourself to the fridge." Dolls explains and then leaves Waverly with a pat on the shoulder. "Yes sir, thank you very much." Waverly replies. "Please, call me Dolls." Dolls shouts back and then makes his way out the door.

-  
Waverly walks into the living room with the beauty on the couch. Sleeping so peacefully Waverly doesn't want to wake her. As time passes Waverly sits and reads to pass the time. She then hear's the sound of shuffling and looks to see Nicole waking up. Once fully awake Nicole looks around. Her eyes then land on Waverly and she smiles. "Hey gorgeous." Waverly says. This causes Nicole to smile. "Not much beautiful. How you doin." Nicole signs. At this Waverly laughs and then replies. "I'm doin pretty good baby, how you doin?" This causes Nicole to smirk, but then scrunch her face in pain due to her stomach. Waverly then pounces into action. She gets Nicole some chicken noodle soup, has her take some medicine, drink some water, take a nice warm shower, then rest on the couch again. 

The two were watching friends when Waverly started to see Nicole doze off. The next thing she knew, Nicole was fast asleep and Waverly was incredibly jealous of Nicole's comfort. Waverly couldn't take it anymore. She went over to Nicole quietly, pulled Nicole's quilt a little off of her, then laid down on top of Nicole, with her head on her girlfriends chest. Waverly covered herself and her girl up to make sure they wouldn't get cold. She then felt two arms around her automatically. She looked up expecting Nicole to be awake, but she was still sound asleep. Waverly smiles softly, but then drifted off into her own slumber with nothing but happy thoughts on her mind.

-  
A few hours later Nicole's aunt returned home. She put all her stuff down and went into the living room to check on Nicole. What she saw made her get a big smile on her face. There on the couch were the two girls still cuddled up, except now Waverly had her face in the crook of Nicole's neck and Nicole's head laid on top of the brunette's.

Nicole's aunt continued to smile and then took out her phone to snap a picture.

As she walked out of her living room, the smile never left her face.


	5. Revenge Is Best Served As A Punch In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes back from her fall break excited to see Nicole, but when someone hurts her girlfriend. Waverly is very unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your wonderful comments!! Please leave any suggestions you may have!! Happy reading!!

It has been a few months since Waverly and Nicole started dating and they have never been happier. 

To say Waverly was excited to see her girlfriend would be an understatement. Waverly has been gone for 2 weeks for fall break, while Nicole stayed in Purgatory. Waverly begged Nicole to come with, but Nicole politely refused. She didn't want to be a burden to Waverly and Wynonna on their break. Of course, they told her multiple times that she was not a burden, but she still refused and told Waverly to have a wonderful time and to FaceTime her every night.

Waverly had such a wonderful time in India, but she missed her girlfriend so much. She and Wynonna were on their way back to the homestead, and Waverly was very antsy. Once the car was parked Waverly burst out of the car and ran into the house. She unpacked like the flash, then was out the door driving away from the homestead like a madwoman. She needed to see her baby!

-  
Once she got to Nicole's house she was at the front door in less then 2 seconds flat. She then knocked on the door. She waited less than a few seconds, then Nicole's aunt Eliza answered. 

"Waverly!?" Eliza said surprised and nervously. "How are you dear?" She continued.

"I'm very well Eliza! Is Nicole here." Eliza looked back nervously. "Uh, yes, yes she is, but Waverly I need to tell you something." At this Waverly became worried. "Is everything okay?" The brunette asked nervously. "Um, Waverly something happened." Eliza replied. Waverly then started to freak out and let herself into the house in a frantic search for her girlfriend. "Where is she?" Waverly asked. "Waverly I need you to stay calm okay. She is in her room." Without hesitation Waverly ran up the stairs to Nicole's room. Once there she burst in, and what she saw broke her heart. There, lying on the bed, was her sleeping girlfriend with a black eye, a split lip, bloody knuckles, and a stitched up eyebrow. Waverly put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. She then began to cry. Eliza then rushed in and put a comforting hand on Waverly's shoulder. "What happend?" The brunette asked in the calmest way possible. Eliza replied, "She was walking home from the library today and Champ and his goons jumped her. She tried to fight back but there were too many of them." Once Eliza said this Waverly became angry she was furious. She rushed over to Nicole's bed side and softly grabbed her hand. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed it. Then, it was like Nicole knew she was there, she woke up from her slumber and smile, but then winced right after. "Hey gorgeous." Nicole signed with the best of her ability. "Hey beautiful, couldn't stay out of trouble could you?" Waverly asked with a watery chuckled. Nicole gave a smirk and then shrugged. Waverly then kissed her hand again. 

A few hours later Nicole dozed off again and ended up falling asleep. Waverly, of course ended up snuggled next her, trying not to put pressure on the injured ribs Nicole also received from Champ. Waverly looked at Nicole's sleeping form, and begins to talk to her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you baby. This is all my fault. I swear I will make Champ pay for this. No one hurts the woman I love and gets away with it." Waverly now has fire in her eyes. She will get Champ back for this...no matter what it takes.

-  
It's now Monday morning and Waverly is on a mission. She is walking down the hallway with Nicole the two holding hands and she then spots Champ. Waverly becomes angry and then marches over to him. Champ turns his head and then gets a smile on his face from the brunette's presence.

"Hey Waves." Champ starts. "Do you like the work I did to the freak over there? Bet you came here to beg me to take you on a date, huh?" At that Champ put his hands on Waverly's waist and pulled her closer. Champ then made eye contact with Nicole and smirked as he saw the redhead look at him, but then look down at her shoes. Waverly then looked behind her to see what Champ was smiling at, this made her even more angry then she already was. She noticed Nicole was about to walk away, so she made her move. She brought her leg back and kneed Champ right where the sun don't shine. When he was on his knees, Waverly then punch him in face. Once on the ground. Waverly grabbed Champ by the hair and brought his head up so he could face her. 

"That was just a warning." Waverly threatens. "Come near my baby again and you will have wished it was just a punch in the face." Once finished Waverly walks to her girlfriend places and quick kiss on her lips, grabs her hand, and walks her to class, away from everyone laughing, clapping, and pointing at a in pain Champ lying on the floor.


	6. Heartbreak Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well now, if your baby leaves you  
> And you have a sad tale to tell  
> Just take a walk down Lonely Street  
> To Heartbreak Hotel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!

After a couple months of dating, things were going great for Waverly and Nicole. Until they weren't.

-  
As everyone at Purgatory High knows, Waverly is a cheerleader. She has never missed a cheer practice or a football game, which was one of the many things Nicole loves about her. But because Waverly was at cheer practice all the time Nicole barely saw her these days. Nicole hasn't been able to actually see her girlfriend in over 2 weeks, it was starting to drive her crazy. During this time, Nicole's anxiety got to the best of her. She worried that maybe Waverly was avoiding her, maybe she was just with her because she felt bad for her. Nicole tried to shake off these thoughts, but she just couldn't. Nicole also felt as though Waverly was distancing herself. The redhead also notice that Waverly was spending quite a bit of time with one of her fellow cheerleaders, Rosita. Now Nicole was never the jealous type. She found that people who were jealous were tacky, and besides Nicole has no right to be jealous, Waverly may be her girlfriend, but she is not Nicole's property. 

Nicole wasn't jealous at first, but once Waverly started to unintentionally cancel dates to go practice cheers with Rosita. Let's just say Nicole's fears got the best of her, and she ended up getting hurt.

-  
It all started on a normal Monday morning. Nicole wanted to meet Waverly at her locker, but the brunette never showed. Nicole felt a bit of anxiety, but just shook it off like it was nothing. She was walking her study hall, when she heard music coming from the gym. She walked towards the music just to see what was going on. What she saw, put a smile on her face. There, in tiny cheer shorts and a tank top was none other than her beautiful girlfriend Waverly Earp. Nicole opened the door to the gym and walked in. This got Waverly's attention and ended putting a giant smile on her face. Waverly walked over to Nicole, put her arms around her neck and gave her a peck on the cheek. This caused Nicole to be confused, 'Waverly always gives me a real kiss when we see each other. Why did she kiss me on the cheek.' Nicole then noticed the elephant in the room. Rosita. 

"Hey baby." Waverly says and Nicole smiles.

"You didn't meet me by the lockers." Nicole signed. "I was getting worried." Waverly gasped. "Oh I'm sorry baby I totally forgot, Rosita wanted to work on cheers and I totally lost track of time." Waverly explained. "It's okay, I'm just glad you are okay." Nicole signed. The two stared into each other's eyes, until they were then brought out of their moment by Rosita clearing her throat with attitude. "Come on Waves, let's go we don't want to be late for class." Waverly reluctantly let go of Nicole, kissed her goodbye, and went to the locker room to change.

Nicole's fears continued to overpower her, 'We're okay right?" She asked herself. "Right?"  
-  
Weeks past and it was the same thing between Waverly and Nicole. Nicole hasn't been with Waverly in days and Nicole became full of doubts.

One night Nicole was laying her bed contemplating, when her phone went off. It was Waverly, Nicole got a smile on her face. Waverly texted to make a date with Nicole, due to them not seeing each other in weeks. Nicole of course agreed and some of her fear went away. She told Waverly she would pick her up at 7 and that was that, or so she thought.

-  
Nicole pulled up to the homestead the next night, excited to see her girl. She even brought Waverly roses, her favorite. Nicole walked up to the porch and knocked, but no one answered. She knocked a few more times, but received the same response. She then noticed that the front door was open and she let herself in. She looked all around the house for her girlfriend, but Waverly was nowhere to be found. Nicole then heard noises coming from upstairs. She made her way up the stairs and let herself into Waverly's room. What she saw in the room, shattered her heart into a million pieces.

There sitting on the bed were Rosita and Waverly. Lips locked in a passionate kiss. Waverly's eyes went wide when she saw Nicole, but Rosita had a smirk on her face, staring right into Nicole's eyes. Nicole looked between Waverly and Rosita, and started to get tears in her eyes. 'She doesn't want me anymore.' Nicole thought to herself. Nicole then dropped the bouquet she was holding and ran out of the room, with Waverly running after her. Nicole of course was faster than Waverly was and was way ahead. Waverly finally caught up to Nicole and grabbed her wrist. Waverly turned Nicole around so she was looking at Waverly, but Nicole refused to look at Waverly and tried to get away from the brunette so she didn't see Nicole cry.

"Nicole, baby, baby look at me. It wasn't what it looked like okay, please come in and I will explain everything baby please." Waverly started to cry but Nicole still wouldn't look at her.

What happened next was said so quietly, Waverly barely heard it. The last time she heard this sweet voice, their relationship was just beginning, now, it is on the possible verge of ending.

"Please, love me." 

Once this was said Waverly was distracted enough that Nicole was able to get out of the brunette's grasp and run to her truck. Waverly then ran after Nicole, but wasn't quick enough, and watched her beautiful girlfriend slip out of her grasp.

Waverly was then brought down her knees and let out a loud sob. Waverly then responded to the red head's comment, long after the girl had gone.

"I do."

-  
Later that night, once Nicole got home, she didn't get out of bed. She wouldn't even talk to her aunt and uncle. She put her earphones in, turned her music on full blast, and she just cried. But there was one song that she played on repeat that she couldn't get out of her head. 

"Well now, if your baby leaves you  
And you have a sad tale to tell  
Just take a walk down Lonely Street  
To Heartbreak Hotel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley.  
> This chapter is not my best work, but I hope you all still enjoy. Happy reading!


	7. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter...

Hello everyone, I apologize for being gone for so long. Life just got ahead of me, with school starting back up again and all. I hope everyone is doing well and has been enjoying season three!!

Now, I have seen a lot of people commenting on why Nicole walked in on Waverly and Rosita and why would Waverly plan a date, but then be hanging out with Rosita. Well here is a bit of background information that I didn't put in that chapter.

The reason Rosita was there when Waverly and Nicole had a date was because Waverly didn't plan the date. The whole thing was set up by Rosita, just so Nicole would see Rosita and Waverly kissing. You see Rosita had always had a crush on Waverly, but never admitted it. Then when she found out Nicole and Waverly were dating, she became jealous and was trying to do everything in her power to get Waverly to be hers. Although she did act as though she was supportive of Waverly and Nicole's relationship, it was just so she could stay on Waverly's good side.

So that being said, when Waverly and Rosita were together they were actually doing homework together. Rosita kissed Waverly, but Waverly didn't kiss back. Waverly was in such a state of shock, that she didn't have enough time to pull away, but of course in that moment, Nicole walked in.

I hope this clears things up a little bit, but alas, if you have any questions fell free to ask.

You guys are awesome!!

Happy Reading, the fic is almost over!!!

Now to our regularly scheduled programming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this explains some things.


	8. I-I. L-lo-ove. Y-ou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes to get her girl back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ready!!

Waverly walked back into the house. Tears still hanging in her eyes. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Rosita with a smirk on her face. This caused Waverly to boil with anger.

“Thank God, I thought she would never leave.” Rosita smirked and pulled Waverly in my her waist. “Now where were we?” Rosita was about to lean in and kiss Waverly, but Waverly slapped the Latina and pushed her away. 

“Get out.” Waverly growled. Rosita got a confused look on her face. “But Waves babe I thought-“ Rosita began, but was cut off. “You thought wrong. You forced yourself on me Rosita and now I have lost the love of my life because of you!” Waverly was furious now. Rosita scoffed, “Oh please, you deserve better than that no talking freak anyways babe. All she is doing in bringing you down. You need a real relationship, with someone who can actually talk to you about how they are feeling.” Waverly stared at Rosita in disbelief. “No Rosita, I love Nicole. She is the only person who I can be myself around. Without her I am nothing. I don’t care if she can’t talk to me. She expresses herself in an even more beautiful way, which makes me love her more.” Waverly finishes with tears in her eyes. “Waverly, she’s a freak that is what she will always me.” Waverly stares at Rosita with anger. “Yeah, but she’s my freak, and I love her.” That being said Waverly gets out her shotgun and points it at Rosita. “Now get the hell out of my house!” At this Rosita runs out. Waverly drops her gun and starts to cry again.

-  
The next day, Waverly tries to look for Nicole the entire day, but she is unsuccessful. After school she skips cheer practice and goes to her sisters office. Wynonna was looking at some papers when Waverly walked in. When she saw Waverly, Wynonna got an angry look on her face. 

“Waverly. Please get out of my office.” At this Waverly was surprised, but stood her ground. “Not until you let me explain.” “Babygirl, I love you, but I will beat you. Please leave.” Although Wynonna raised her voice, Waverly stayed put. Wynonna sighed. “Waverly, I told you, I told you the first day you met Nicole not to break her heart. She has been through so much already.” As Wynonna said this she got tears in her eyes. “I know Wynonna, just please let me explain.” Waverly pleaded. Wynonna looked up at Waverly and nodded her head for her to continue. Waverly then began to explain everything that happened last night. Wynonna then became furious again and began to threaten Rosita, but Waverly stopped her. Wynonna then understood Waverly’s side of the story, and gave her sister a smile and a hug.

“So, will you help me get Nicole back?” At this Wynonna hesitated. “I don’t know babygirl, this one you are on your own for.” Waverly then frowned. “But how do I fix it?” Waverly asked frustrated. Wynonna then answered, “Just tell her what you told me, then tell her what is in your heart.” At this answer Waverly smiled. She then hugged her sister, ran out of the school, got into her Jeep, and raced out to go get her girl back.

-  
Once Waverly got to her girlfriend’s house she was slightly nervous. Once she got the porch, she knocked on the door, and was met by Dolls. Waverly gulped. 

“Waverly.” Dolls said in a disapproving voice. “What do you need?” Waverly stood up taller “I need to speak with Nicole, Dolls.” Waverly answered. Dolls then chuckled, “Why? So you can get her to fall for you and then break her heart so you can make fun of her like everyone else? I don’t thinks so.” Dolls was about to close the door on Waverly, but was then stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Nicole. 

“It’s okay Dolls.” Nicole signed. Waverly took in the sight of her girlfriend. She has bloodshot eyes, along with bags underneath. Waverly’s heart broke all over again. ‘I’m going to fix this baby, I promise.’ Waverly thought to herself. 

Dolls then nodded at his niece, but with his eyes still glaring at Waverly. He then turned and kissed his niece on the head.

“Okay, I have to go back to work, but Eliza should be back later.” Nicole nodded and then watched her uncle walk to his car.

Nicole and Waverly then brought their attentions back to one another.

They stood in silence for a long moment until Waverly broke the silence. “Hey” 

“Hi” Nicole signed. “May I come in?” The brunette asked. “I don’t think that is such and good idea.” Nicole signed.

“Please, Nicole, please let me explain, and if you don’t believe me, I promise to leave you along, but please baby, please.” Waverly pleaded. This caused Nicole to break and then stand away from the door to let Waverly in.

-  
Nicole listened to everything Waverly had to say. After Waverly finished, Nicole immediately felt guilty ‘why didn’t I stay and listen.’ She thought, ‘Waverly has been so amazing towards me. Why couldn’t I be the same?’ At this Nicole began to cry. Waverly became automatically concerned. “I’m so sorry Waverly. I should have stayed and let you explained. Instead I just left and never even gave you a chance.” Nicole signed. Waverly stared at Nicole in disbelief. “Hey, hey, Nicole it’s okay. We both made mistakes okay. You have nothing to apologize for. We will get better I promise. We both just need to help build each other up.” Waverly explained. At this Nicole nodded. The two then look into each other’s eyes. All that was there was love. “I love you Nicole Haught.” Waverly signed and spoke at the same time. Once hearing this, Nicole’s eyes got really wide. ‘She loves me?’ Nicole thought to herself. ‘How could she love someone like me.’ Nicole stared, at first in disbelief, but then in adoration. Waverly looked at Nicole nervously. ‘What if she doesn’t love me back?’ Waverly was about to express her thoughts when she was cut off by a passionate kiss. She then returned the kiss with equal fire. The kiss became deeper and a Waverly the straddled Nicole’s lap. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist as Waverly dipped her tongue into the redhead’s mouth. This caused Nicole to let out a tiny moan. She then placed both hands on Waverly’s ass and then stood out of her chair. This caused Waverly to wrap her legs around Nicole’s waist and arms around Nicole’s neck. It however, did not interrupt the couples make out session. Nicole then walked To the living room with Waverly still kissing her.

Nicole then placed Waverly down on the couch lightly and crawled on top her her to continue to kiss her. After kissing for few more minutes, Waverly noticed Nicole’s hands roaming up and down her sides. Her hands came so close to Waverly’s breasts, but Waverly could tell she was too scared to touch. Waverly then did it for Nicole. She then grabbed Nicole’s left hang and placed it on her right breast, she then squeezed. Nicole stared at Waverly through this whole process and moaned with the finishing product. Nicole then began to kiss down Waverly’s jaw, then to her neck. Waverly could feel how increasing wet she was becoming. She held Nicole’s head into place as her girlfriend continued to apply kisses onto her neck. Waverly groaned, but was then knocked out of her bliss. She had to ask Nicole a very important question.

“Nicole.” Waverly whispered but it came out in almost a moan. Waverly tried again. “Nicole, baby, wait.” Nicole then pulled away with fear in her eyes. Waverly took Nicole’s face into her hands and kissed her softly. “Are you sure baby?” Waverly asked “We can wait.” Waverly continued. Nicole look into Waverly’s eyes and rested her forehead onto the brunette’s. Nicole then whispered quietly.

“I-I. L-lo-ove. Y-ou.”

This caused Waverly to get tears in her eyes, but then pull Nicole into another passionate kiss. She then kissed down Nicole’s jaw right to her ear and whispered. “I love you too Nicole Haught.” Waverly then nibbles on Nicole’s ear and whispers again. “Now take me to your bedroom. I want you to make love to me and I to you.” That being said Nicole picked up Waverly again. Kissed her passionately and started making her journey to the bedroom.


	9. It Feels Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Please make sure to read the Authors Note for information! Happy reading!

With Waverly still in her arms, Nicole softly slams Waverly's back against the wall outside of her bedroom door and kisses her passionately. The two both let out a moan. Waverly dips her tongue into Nicole's mouth, but then pulls back.

"Are you sure baby?" Waverly asks breathlessly. Nicole nods her head, then dives into Waverly's neck and starts to kiss, lick, and suck her lovers neck. Waverly moans and grabs the back of Nicole's head to keep her lover in place. Nicole then kisses back up her girlfriends neck and jaw, and finally to the brunette's lips. The two meet in another passionate kiss. They kiss for what felt like hours, but Waverly pulls back again.

"Let's go to the bedroom baby, please." Waverly begs as she begins to kiss down Nicole's neck. She bites into her lovers neck to leave a mark and makes sure everyone at Purgatory High knows that this red headed beauty is hers. Nicole bites her lip and moans. She takes her hands and runs them up Waverly's thighs pushing up the brunette's skirt. The two pull back from each other and let their foreheads rest against one another. Nicole moves her hands to Waverly's ass and moans when she realizes the brunette is wearing a thong. Waverly smirks and pull her girlfriend into another kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, but then Nicole can't take it anymore. She pushes off the wall, opens her bed room door, walks into the room and closes the door behind her with her foot, and then places her lover on the bed.

The two land on the bed in a heated kiss. Waverly frantically begins to unbutton the button up that Nicole was wearing, but became distracted as Nicole was kissing her neck again. Waverly then felt her girlfriend start to lift her blouse up and felt the redhead's warm hands on her sides. Waverly then pushed Nicole back and took her shirt off. Nicole stared at her in awe.

"You're beautiful." The redhead signed staring at the brunette with fire in her eyes. Waverly blushed, but then looked at the masterpiece in front of her. The redhead's shirt was unbuttoned displaying her abs, hair disheveled, and lips bruised. The redhead was sitting on her knees, and Waverly on her back. Waverly then sat up and started kissing he redhead's stomach, placing her hands on the redheads sides. Nicole moaned, placing her hand on the back of Waverly's head to keep her in place. Waverly then starts to pull the button up down Nicole's shoulders, Nicole takes the rest of it off as Waverly continues to kiss her stomach, leaving hickies as she goes.

Nicole feels behind Waverly's back for the bra clasp. Waverly pulls away and looks up at the redhead. Nicole takes Waverly's face in her hands and stares at the brunette with love. The two stare at each other for a few minutes, when Waverly is sick of waiting another minute. She take's her love's face in her hands and pulls up back down on top of her and kisses her again. 

Waverly and Nicole's kisses start out slow, but the kisses then become deeper and deeper. Waverly kisses down Nicole's jaw again to her ear and begins to nibble on her ear. Nicole brings her face to Waverly's neck and moans. Nicole moves her hands up and down Waverly's sides. Feeling all of her beauties soft skin. Nicole brings her hands around to Waverly's bra clasp again. Waverly pulls back and Nicole looks at her in questioning. Waverly nods and Nicole unclasps Waverly's bra. She slides her girlfriend's bra straps down her arms and throws the lace bra down on the ground next to their shirts. Nicole stares at her girlfriend in awe, arousal clouding her eyes. Waverly bites her lip and pulls Nicole into another kiss. Waverly can feel how soaked her thong is and needs release soon.

Waverly then notices that Nicole is still a bit over dressed. The two then sit up again without breaking their kiss and Waverly starts to undo her girlfriends belt. Once the belt is undone, Nicole pulls away reluctantly, with a groan from Waverly and starts to take her jeans off. Nicole is then standing there in nothing but a sports bra and boxers, feeling a little insecure about herself. Waverly stares at Nicole with nothing but love, but Nicole can't seem to gauge her reaction. Nicole's insecurities began to show and she began to cover herself up, but Waverly then gets off the bed and begins to uncover the redhead's natural beauty.

"You are gorgeous." Waverly said breathlessly and began to kiss Nicole's collar bone. Waverly brought her hands around Nicole's waist and slide them down to her ass into the redhead's boxers and squeezes. This caused Nicole to moan again. Waverly then began to walked them both back the the bed again. The two fell back, Nicole on her back and Waverly on top of her. Nicole then reached for the zipper of Waverly's skirt and brought the last piece of clothing down. leaving Waverly in only her black, lacey thong. Once the garment was out of the way Nicole's hands found their purchase on Waverly's ass and sat up with he brunette straddling her. Nicole kissed Waverly's neck down to the top of her breasts and began to suck bruises into them.

She took Waverly's nipple into her mouth and began to suck. Waverly let out a loud moan and help Nicole's head in place. Nicole then switched breasts as Waverly began to leave scratch marks up and down her lovers back. 

Waverly then couldn't take it anymore and pulled Nicole's hand down to her soaked center. Nicole felt the heat and moaned. She pulled back from Waverly's breasts and gave her girlfriend a questioning look. Waverly bit her lip and nodded. That was all Nicole needed. She rolled them around so that Waverly was on her back. She pulled Waverly's thong down her legs and cupped her girlfriends center. The two let out loud moans into each other's mouths. Nicole then swirled her fingers around her lover's soaking wet clit, driving Waverly crazy. 

"Don't tease me baby." Waverly moans and grabs Nicole's wrist pressing her hand more firmly into her center. Nicole kisses Waverly passionately again and places two fingers inside of the brunette. Nicole begins thrusting, first at a slow pace, driving Waverly crazy. Waverly grabs Nicole's face pulling her into another kiss, keeping her hips move with Nicole's hands. Nicole places kisses down Waverly's neck and latches on to her nipples. Waverly's eyes roll back and she throws her head back into the pillow, one hand grasped in the sheets and one in Nicole's hair. Nicole then adds another finger and Waverly looses it.

"I'm gonna cum baby." Waverly moans. At this Nicole's thrusts become faster. After and few more thrusts Waverly cums all over Nicole's hand, but Nicole isn't done with her. She kisses down her girlfriends body, places her mouth right where her hand was, and starts to eat Waverly out. Waverly looses it and wraps her legs around Nicole's head to keep her in places. 

"That's it baby right there. Don't stop baby, I'm going to cum again." Waverly grasps Nicole's hair to keep her in place as she cums. After a few moments Nicole kisses her way back up her lovers body, ending up at her lips. The two embrace in a kiss, Waverly moaning at her arousal covering her lovers lips.

The two break apart, Waverly still trying to catch her breath. Waverly rolls over on her side, exhaustion finally hitting her. Nicole places herself behind Waverly, not placing her hands on her, not wanting to over step, but Waverly has other ideas. She grabs Nicole's right arm and places it around her, and scoots her body back so the two are snuggled into each other.

"I love you Nicole Haught." Waverly whispers and then drifts off into a deep sleep.

Nicole smiles but then response. "I-i l-love you t-too Wav-erly E-earp." and then doses off into a deep sleep of her own.


	10. Never Gonna Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale Chapter!!! Thank you all for sticking with me through it all. Please enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!!!

Waverly woke up to the light shinning in her eyes. All of the events that happened last night came flooding back to her. This caused her to get a smile on her face. Waverly rolled over onto her back only to be met with the space right next to her empty. Waverly frowned and began to panic. 

'No no no' she thought. 'Last night wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been'. Waverly was brought out of her thoughts by the smell of pancakes in the air. She let out a breath of relief and got out of bed. She put back on her underwear and bra but instead of putting her outfit from last night back on she put on the button up that Nicole was wearing last night. The shirt was huge on her and it came down to mid thigh. She buttoned up all of the buttons except for the top 4 that left a little room for imagination. She also rolled up the sleeves, due to them being way too big and made her way down stairs.

-  
Once downstairs, Waverly noticed that Nicole was clad in her boxers from last night and an old band t-shirt, cooking pancakes. Waverly also noticed that Nicole the only one down in the kitchen. The rest of the house was silent, which caused Waverly to smirk.

'Perfect, we have the whole house to ourselves. Now I can do whatever I want with her.' Waverly thought.

After a few moments of watching the redhead, Waverly decided to finally make her presents known. She quietly walked right up behind the redhead and slowly placed her arms around Nicole's waist. She then placed a kiss between her girlfriends shoulder blades and then finally rested the side of her head on her lovers back, feeling content. At the touch, Nicole startled for a moment, but then relaxed. The redhead placed her hands over Waverly's and let out a content sigh. Nicole then turned around to face the brunette but then was stunned by what her girlfriend was wearing. Waverly looked at her girlfriends stunned faced and smirked.

"Like what you see babe?" Waverly asked. Nicole still in shock, nodded but then licked her lips. Nicole's eyes then cast down to her girlfriends cleavage and her mouth began to water. Waverly giggled, but then tilted her girlfriend's chin up to look into her eyes.

"My eyes are up here baby." Waverly smirked. Nicole couldn't take it anymore she surged forward and kissed Waverly deeply. Waverly returned the kiss with equal passion. They kissed for a few more minutes when Waverly had to ask. "Dolls and Eliza?" Nicole then began to sign. "They went on a road trip today for their anniversary, won't be back until tomorrow." At this Waverly smirked and went back to kissing her girlfriends. After a few minutes the kiss began to deepen again. Nicole turned Waverly around until her back hit the counter. Nicole then began to unbutton the button up the brunette was wearing. Once unbuttoned Nicole could see the brunettes bra and panties that she was wearing. Nicole bit her lip and went back to kissing her girlfriend. Waverly let out a moan and returned the kisses with equal vigor. Nicole then brought her hands down to Waverly's pantie covered ass and squeezed. Waverly let out a surprised squeak which then quickly turned into moan. Nicole squeezed Waverly's ass again and then lifted her up. Waverly wrapped her legs around her lovers waist and arms around her lovers neck and continued to kiss the redhead. The kisses continued, but then Nicole began to kiss down Waverly's neck. Waverly moaned and held Nicole's head in place as the redhead left marks up and down her neck.

Nicole then placed a hand on Waverly's breast and squeezed. Waverly moaned even louder and kept the redhead in place. After what felt like hours Waverly couldn't take it anymore. She brought the hand that was on her breast, and brought in down her body into the front of her panties. Nicole moaned at how wet her girlfriend was, but then began to rub Waverly's clit. Waverly moaned even louder and held Nicole's wrist in place.

"Yes baby, please don't stop." Waverly moaned. "Right there baby, please." Waverly moans again. Waverly was on the verge of her climax when there was a knock at the door. Nicole groaned in frustration and was about to move when Waverly stopped her. "Ignore it." Waverly pleaded and held Nicole's wrist in place, as well as beginning to place kisses on the redhead's neck. Nicole moaned but pulled away reluctantly. She pulled her hand out of Waverly's panties and looked at her girlfriend arousal all over her fingers. Nicole smirked, made eye contact with her girlfriend and put the fingers in her mouth, licking off all of Waverly's juices. Waverly groaned at her girlfriend's teasing. Nicole smirked and walked away to the door.

She got to the door and was met with the presents of Wynonna. "Hey Nicole, is Waverly here?" Nicole smirked, but then remembered who she was talking to and nodded. Wynonna grimaced, but then let herself into to Nicole's house. Wynonna walked into the kitchen only to be met with her sister, looking disheveled. "Hey baby girl I see you two have made up." Waverly smirked but then replied. "You could say that." 

Wynonna grimaced again. "Gross dude."

-  
To say the school year was wild would be an understatement. Nicole had been through a lot. If you would have asked Nicole that during her senior year of high school she would be dating the most beautiful girl in school. She would have laughed right in your face. But here she was her high school graduation. It had been a crazy year but Nicole wouldn't of had it any other way. 

For graduation, Nicole was chosen to be the valedictorian. Now most people would've expected her to sign her speech. But boy were they wrong. They, including Waverly, had a whole surprise coming to them.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure, to welcome Purgatory High's valedictorian, Miss Nicole Haught." Principle Del Rey introduce.

The audience clapped and cheered as Nicole came onto the stage. Nicole was a nervous wreck, but she was not going to let that stop her. Nicole was about to put her hands up to make it look like she was going to sign, but she stopped herself and pulled out a piece of paper with her speech on it. She placed the microphone more towards herself and cleared her throat quietly. At first Waverly was confused, but her confusion then turned to shock. Waverly gasped and placed her hand over her mouth as tears began to fill her eyes.

"H-h-hello everyone." Nicole began. The whole audience went silent. "My-my-my N-name is N-n-nicole Ha-haught and I am s-standing h-here today, as you-r val-valedictor-rian. F-for many of y-you who do-n't k-now. I-I have not been a-ble to speak to a-anyone fo-r the last f-our y-years. I spent the l-last four y-years of my life b-eing mute. Because of th-this I w-was bu-llied qui-ite a bit fo-or it. Al-though I was bullied, I don't hold a g-rudge towards those pe-people. Those pe-people actuall-y helped me to be who I-I am today. High S-school for m-me was n-no cake w-walk. T-there w-was a lot of time, e-e-efort, a-and, p-p-atience that went into-to it. T-there were al-so alot of p-people who h-helped me along the way. I would l-liked to thank m-my aunt and u-uncle for taking me in when n-no o-one else wanted to. I would like to thank Mrs. Ho-liday, and Mrs. Lu-lucado, for caring about me-me, when no one could. A-and to the love of m-my li-life, Miss Waverly E-earp, for loving me when no one else w-would. Thank you to you all, a-and I-I h-hope life, takes y-you t-to wh-where you need to g-g-go." At the end of Nicole's speech the crowd went wild. There were cheers and hollers, as well as a standing ovation for Nicole's speech.

Waverly then ran to Nicole. Nicole spotted her girlfriend running to her in her cap and gown and flung herself at the redhead. Nicole caught her girlfriend and lifted her, so her legs were around the redhead's waist and arms around her neck. The two lovers then began to cry into each others necks whispering 'I love you's' and sharing small kisses here and there. 

The two couldn't even listen to the audience around them. All they could focus on was each other, and all the love that radiated around then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!! Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
